


All it takes is a skirt (and a bad idea)

by Fluffyboy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboy/pseuds/Fluffyboy
Summary: Some fluffy dreamnap, maybe a bit of angst depends....I suggest to listen to the songs let the sun in by the wallows and stupid in love , or any songs off the spotify valentines playlist
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 11





	1. Late night talking

It was a friday night and sapnap had just ended his stream, all he wanted to do was get in bed and fall asleep but dream insisted on playing Minecraft, the soft patter of rain on the roof and the constant flow of soft words from dream over discord only made sapnap more tired, he felt his eyes getting heavier as his shoulders slumped and his hands drifted off his keyboard and slumped into his lap his head falling back slowly onto the headrest of his chair, a small sigh as he difts off into sleep, only to be awaken a few moments later by a loud screem through his headset, He opens his eyes to find dream had died while fighting off a hoard of zombies and at least 3 baby zombies 2 of which were riding chickens, he found that he was only at 1 and a half hearts he assumes dream died while protecting him which he cant help but giggle "SAPNAP" dream yells "I can't believe you fell asleep, while talking to me! Am I too boring for you?" Dream says pretending to be deeply offended "I didn't mean to fall asleep, you're the one who talked me into starting a new survival world" sapnap said playfully, they continued bickering and playing Minecraft for 4 more hours until finally they were both too tired to play, sapnap looked at the clock and gasped at the time, it was already one am but it seemed like they had only been playing for an hour , they said their good byes and ended the call 

After staying up for so long without sleep sapnap had stopped feeling tired so instead of trying to sleep he planned tomorrow's stream, he had reached his sub goal today so he had to think of a good sub goal and a good reward he decided if he made the goal one thousand more than it would be a big enough gap for the prize he had in mind buying a skirt and wearing it in stream he knew his fans would eat that up and he had always wanted an excuse to wear a skirt and put on eyeliner and nail polish but he never had any reason, until now.

This was a short chapter but it's just a start of this book :)


	2. Maybe I'm kinda hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn I look good in skirts and eyeliner, the nail polish helps too

As sapnap lie awake thinking about the sub goal he sluggishly grabbed his phone of the nightstand and opens amazon, he typed 'skirts' into the search bar just to see what his options were, he blushed when he saw how small most of them were, he sure as hell wasn't gonna wear one of those on stream he would get banned from twitch most definitely, he did ad one to cart though just in case he ever wanted to see how it looked he eventually picked out a longer skirt that came with a pair of thigh highs, the skirt was an almost pinkish red and the thigh highs were white but the garter had a pinkish red lace trim that he knew no one would ever see but it was fun to think about wearing thigh high socks and a garter , he ordered some eyeliner just the first option that popped up since he truly had no clue what the difference was between 'lasting color fine tip brush' and 'dark rich color long lasting fine tip' so he just got a cover girl eye liner pencil he assumed he could figure it out without to much of a hassle and there have to be youtube videos about it so he wasn't very worried about it, he got a little bottle of black nail polish to tie the whole thing together, he ordered all the items and they would arrive in 3 days Wich was definitely enough time he probably wouldn't reach the sub goal for at very least a week 1,000 subs was alot and he could always push back the date of a skirt stream if he needed to, he decided to go to sleep and on stream tomorrow he would change the subgoal and the prize 

He woke up to his alarm and realized he had a few texts from dream and george asking what time he was going to stream and such he decided to log onto twitch and set up all the changes for his stream today he was excited to see dream and george's reaction to his new sub goal reward, after he made all the changes he needed to he shot dream and george a text telling them he was going to stream in half an hour both dream and george said they would be there, sapnap got out of his chair to go and eat some breakfast and brush his teeth and hair, after he finished breakfast and brushing his teeth and hair he told dream and george he was going to start streaming soon so they all hopped in call while sapnap was starting stream and logging onto the smphis chat was going absolutely wild about the sub goal and he was getting twitch primes and gift subs like crazy (big day for the rainbow community) 

Dream and george looked at sapnap stream a few times before they also realized his new sub goal "SAPNAP what the hell!?!" Dream practically screamed "what in the world is your sub goal??" All sapnap did was giggle as he continued to kill spiders using the spider exp farm "I don't get the big deal it's just a sub goal, not like it's the sky is falling" sapnap said with a small laugh dream sighed and said "we at least you're going to look very pretty~", for a moment sapnap forgot he was in call with both dream and george it felt like dream was the only other person on the planet but he snapped out of it once he heard george say "I think it's a good sub goal reward, though you should've made the sub goal higher since you're practically there already" he glanced at his stream to see he was only one hundred subs away from the goal as the twitch primes and the tier ones kept poring in he was getting closer and closer every second, he just smiled and said "well next time I'll make the sub goal higher" he was only 5 subs away when he got a notification 'dreamwastaken gifted 5 tier one subs' sapnap blushed and said "well I guess I'm doing a skirt stream on Wednesday" dream was laughing like a maniac at the thought of a skirt stream from sapnap and his laughs turned to tea kettle wheezing to gasping for air and with each laugh sapnap blushed just a little bit more as his twitch chat was going crazy over the skirt stream and sapnap blushing, the next day twitter was flooded with the news of a skirt stream and clips of sapnap blushing at dream, sapnap couldn't help but laugh at all the clips of dreams wheezing laughter on his tl.

Chapter 2 done chapter 3 should be up soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me go updating this fanfic  
> I'm a true hero  
> Also this story is slightly inspired by the story wanna dance in socks around you by GenOfEve 
> 
> And if any of you want to see what I listen to while I write this my spotify account is Soy boy fluffy
> 
> <3  
> Also I suck at writing interactions so pls bear with me as I figure it out


	3. It'll have to wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap thought the skirt stream would be like all his other streams, but he had forgotten how friend dream was coming down to visit on Tuesday and the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry for the late release of this chapter ive been swamped with school but it shouldnt take so long for the rest of the book

It was the Monday of next week and sspnaps skirts socks and makeup had just been delivered, he decided to try on the skirts, just to make sure they fit of course, he put on the longer black skirt first, and he looked hot as hell he did a little twirl in the mirror before giggling slightly at just how good he looked, he thought he would look nice but he just felt so pretty and he wanted everyone to see how pretty he looked, especially dream, it was only fair to put on the pair of socks that went with the longer black skirt they were white with black lace at the top they didn't have a garter sconce they had elastic in them, he thought he looked amazing but he didn't like how his leg hair poked through the socks, he decided before trying on the makeup or the other skirt he should shave his legs so the socks fit smoother, he looked up at least three videos on youtube before finally trying to shave, he did a pretty good job only nicking his skin a few time but nothing too bad, after he got out of the shower and dried off he put on the mascara and eyeliner like the tutorials had said to, and if he was hot in a skirt whoever looked at him in a skirt and makeup would melt from his pure beauty, he put on the shorter black skirt with the light pink socks that had white lace and the garter that had white lace and a small White ribbon tied into a little bow in the back, he did a twirl before his eyes landed on the light pink lace underwear sitting neatly folded on his bed, he shook his head at the thought before he found himself taking off his boxers and slipping on the soft pink bottoms, the lace felt airy and elagent on his skin he blushed looking in the mirror , he did a twirl again before undressing and folding the clothes neatly for his stream on Wednesday.

It was Tuesday just one day before his stream when he heard a knock at the door, he wasn't expecting anyone but when he looked through the peephole he saw, dream, then it hit him dream was coming on Tuesday they had planned it months in advance and dream was gonna stay for a month maybe longer it depended, he rushed to unlock the door before he was barely able to saw hello as he was enveloped in a hug by the taller male, he smiled into dreams shirt hoping the hug would never end, but it soon did and they talked for a bit before dream went inside and sapnap helped him get his things out of the car and settled into the guest bedroom....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger love, also Idfk how to write smut so ಠ﹏ಠ next chapter will be interesting to say the least, yeah next chapter will be going speedy gonzales type fast, slow burn who I've broken out of horny jail once and I'd do it again

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try and update this as much as I can, this is all for fun please don't hate on my work I'm new at this


End file.
